Pokemon Light Shadow
by NinjaShikazu
Summary: Kenneth is now ready to go on his own journey. His mother is overprotective because of some incident. Kenneth needs to overcome it. How will his journey go. Which pokemon will he catch? How many friends or enemies will he encounter
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

Hello readers welcome to Pokemon: Light Shadow. The title has no connection to story. This is my first story well not technically. It's rewrite of my first fic with few changes. This story is mostly based on game Pokemon Red, Blue etc. I hope you like it more than the previous fic. If you get to read my old one. compare it and send review. Now without wasting any time let's get started. lastly I don't own pokemon all the rights go to their respective owner

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The journey begins**

The sun rose over Pallet town. Pidgey were flying and cold wind blew. Just then a young man woke up before his alarm ringed. He looked in the mirror.

"Alright Kenneth Raynott it's your big day. You will finally get your own pokemon." He said grinning at himself.

He gets ready by brushing and bathing. He puts on black T-shirt above its blue denim shirt sleeves half folded. He puts on jeans pants. He looked around his room. He had many different genres of book and novels on bookshelf. His favorite book is "A Son's Hope" which is mystery genre. For now he only has two out of three parts. He walks towards the table near his bed. He looks at his family photo and sighs. The photo was take Kenneth was six years old. The photo includes Henry, Sherry and his older brother Alex. Both his father and brother went on journey and haven't come yet.

"Father, Brother where are you" he said in sad tone.

"Kenneth! Are you coming down for breakfast?" A voice called him.

"I am coming, mom" he said as he rushed down stair.

He sits on chair and starts eating his breakfast.

"So how is it? Ken" Sherry asked.

"It's delicious" He said while eating.

"Ken I know you were looking for this day but you should find a job, get married and settle down." Sherry said. Ken doesn't even look in her eye. It's not like he didn't heard it. He just wants to avoid the topic.

"Mom, which pokemon should I pick?" Ken tries to change subject.

"Ken listen to me" She said with a depressing face.

"Bye Mom I will be going at professor Oak's lab. I will come later." He said as he prepares to leave. Sherry is getting more and more frustrated as more and more Ken is changing subject.

"Will you listen to me?" She yelled before Ken could leave. Ken leaves the door open and looks at his mom furiously.

"Mom I am sick of this. I am eighteen now I can take care of myself. When I was ten you said that it's too early for me. Back then I respected that. I want to be like father who was strongest trainer from Pallet town. Just because big brother went missing why punish me."

Sherry's eyes go wide. Realization hit her that a part of her was wrong.

"Mother I understand how you feel. You care about me and so do I. I love you mother" Ken said with a sad tone.

Just then a boy approaches doorstep. Ken spots him and says.

"Hey Nick common let's go take a walk" Ken leaves with Nick. Sherry sits on chair with sad look on her face and process what Ken said.

* * *

Ken takes a walk around town with his best friend. They go to the place where they played as kid. Which is around outskirts of Pallet town. Ken climbs on nearest tree then extends his hand for Nick to climb.

"Thanks" Nick said as he sits on other branch.

"Nick, remember when we were kids we always use to hangout around this tree" Ken said.

"Yup now look at us all grownup. I hope the this tree can handle our wait." Nick said at which both of them laugh.

"So what are you going to do when you get your own pokemon." Nick asked.

"You know I want to be like my father. He was once strongest trainer in Pallet town." Ken said.

"Me too I have never left this town. I hope I get to visit every town and city in Kanto." Nick said.

"Sorry to bring this topic but how are things between you and your mother?" Nick asked in concern.

"No need to apologize. Yeah she is still hesitant." Ken replied. Ken sighs and speaks.

"I wonder how dad and brother are."

"Ken He will be fine. I believe that he will return. Your father was a good man. He looked after me when my parents die. Not like my greedy uncle." Nick said.

"Ken thanks for everything. After all you are only my friend and best friend too." Nick said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ken is puzzled.

"Ahh it's nothing" Nick said with big grin on his face.

"Come on let's go home." Ken said as he hops down from tree from safe height.

* * *

At Ken's house Sherry is doing her daily chores. Then bell rings. Sherry opens the door to see professor Oak at door step.

"Mr Oak I didn't expect to see you. Ohh sorry please come in." Sherry welcomed him. Oak enters and takes a seat on the couch.

"Sorry to come without a word Sherry. I didn't come here just to chit chat." He said politely.

"It's about Ken isn't it, huh?" Sherry guessed.

"I understand your concern about him. He is now grown up. I saw his grades in academy. He will become a great trainer" Oak said.

"I know but it's just." Sherry tries to speak but unable to find right words.

"It's about Henry and Alex isn't it. Have faith in them they will return. So, have you changed your mind?" Oak said.

"I- I need to think about it" She said.

"Well I hope you make right decision by tomorrow. Now I will be leaving now" Oak said as leaves the house.

* * *

Few hours later Ken comes in the house.

"Ken, come here" Sherry calls him. Ken goes to her mother. She hugs him and tears start rolling down her cheeks.

"My son I am sorry." She said as her lips trembled.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Ken asked being confused.

"I am sorry that I overprotected you. I was so paranoid that I could lose you. I don't want to lose you like Alex. I realized that while protecting you I was stealing your happiness. It was like trapping you in a cage. You want to become pokemon trainer right then go become one. You have my permission." She said with tears of joy.

"Mom th- th- thank you." Ken said as he also cried then hugs his mother.

"Mom I am also sorry. I was so mean to you. I love you Mom." Ken said even more crying.

"You don't need to apologies. And I love you too." She smiled.

"Tomorrow go to Oaks lab you will get your pokemon their and good luck." She pats him on head.

Ken's stomach growls loudly.

"First get something to eat." Both of them laugh.

* * *

Hello readers thanks for reading my second attempt on this fic . I will be telling you my original ideas after every chapter ends. If you like please review. Any tips and advice are accepted.


	2. Chapter 2: Road to Pewter City

Hello readers sorry for late update. I will try to update once a week or two week. Thank you Hybrid of Fate for your review. Now this one is long chapter so get your popcorn ready (If you want to). Now lets get started and lastly I don't own Pokemon all rights goes to the respective owners.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Road to Pewter City**

Ken wakes up to start his new day. Well this time for real. He got his mother's approval. He rush downstairs recklessly and trips and rolls down stairs. Good thing he didn't have seriously injured himself just some bruise.

"Ken, you are not kid anymore don't be reckless. It's ok to be reckless sometimes in house. But what if you were on journey?" Sherry scolds him.

"Sorry mom I just got too much excited. Is the breakfast ready?" He asked.

"Yes it's on dining table." She said pointing towards the plates.

"Wow, bread and omelet and uhh… milk?" He was happy about bread and omelet but as he saw milk his face goes pale.

"Well yesterday you were out for half of the day. Plus you didn't brought juice from store. So, that's your punishment." She said. He doesn't say a word and finish breakfast.

"Thanks mom" He smiles and leaves the house.

"Ken, what about your bag with supplies?" She asked him before he could leave.

"Don't worry mom I will comeback after I get starter Pokemon" He says closing the door behind him. Sherry smiles at him. It's been a long time since she has seen him so happy. Then she realized that he was a bird and she was cage. She shakes her head and goes back to her work.

* * *

At professor Oak's lab Ken seems to be first one to arrive. He looks out of window and sees many Pokemon of other trainers.

"When I get Pokemon well, more than six my Pokemon will be there too." He said.

He looks around the lab and sees bookshelf. There were lots of books about Pokemon. It were double or triple the size of his bookshelf. Professor Oak come in and greets Ken.

"Well you seem to be bit too early." Oak said.

"Ohh sorry I got too excited that I couldn't wait" He said as he scratch back of his neck.

Just then Gary walks in. Gary and Ken weren't friends nor were they enemies. But they were acquainted since he is Oak's grandson. Gary looks at Ken then rolls his eyes and sits on sofa.

"Gramps can we get our Pokemon already I am bored waiting for it." Gary said.

"Patience young man Nick hasn't some yet." He said calmly.

Just then Nick comes in breathing heavily. It looks like he ran a marathon.

"Sorry I am late" Nick apologizes.

"No don't worry you are just in time" Professor smiled at him.

"Now that everyone has come let me introduce you to starter Pokemon for Kanto." Oak said.

"Cut it out we already know it" Gary said with annoyed face.

"I actually agree with Gary" Ken said smiling at him. He just wanted to get on good side of him. Since, he might turn into rival. Ken just wanted some friendly rivalry.

"I second that." Nick said awkwardly. Nick didn't have many friends and get nervous around many people.

"Ok let's skip the introduction." He said and places three pokeball on desk.

"Since Kenneth came here first let him chooses first" Oak said. At the comment Ken feared that others may not like it. He looked at other two. Gary rolled his eyes like he didn't care about preference. Nick gave him respectful nod saying go ahead.

"Alright then I choose, Charmander." Ken proceeds ahead picks the pokemon and calls it out of it's ball.

"Hey there little guy want to come with me." At which Charmender nods and jumps into his arms. Ken holds him and admires his own Pokemon.

"So, I came second that means I get to choose next" Gary said.

"Umm sure go ahead" Nick said nervously.

"I wasn't asking" He replied to him with annoyed face.

"Oh, sorry" Nick said.

"Hey, you better watch your mouth. That's my friend you are talking to" Ken steps in to defend Nick.

"Ken it does Ok please stop it" Nick pleads.

"No it's not ok I can't watch my friend getting picked on." Ken said.

"Oh are you going to cry now. Grow up you are going to be out of town now you can't get timid like that or you won't survive another day." Gary said. Nick realized that he was right and Ken won't be there to protect him every time.

"How dare you." Ken glared at Gary.

"Now, now gentlemen please stop it." Professor breaks of the tension.

Gary rolls his eyes and picks Squirtel without a word. Nick picks Baulbasaur.

"Now I want everyone to take this pokedex." Oak said as he gives pokedex to three of them.

"Well Ken you act like you are tough guy or something. How about a battle" Gary said over confidently.

"Challenge accepted" Ken replied.

* * *

Ken, Nick, Gary and Professor walk towards an open lawn. Kenneth and Gary take their position.

"I will be referee for this match" Professor takes their position and announces the rules.

"This is one on one match if either side of Pokémon is unable to battle losses the match".

"Charmander use growl and then scratch" Kenneth commanded his Pokémon.

"Squirtle dodge it". Gary's Squitle dodges all the attacks.

"Now use tackle". Charmander takes a direct hit but thanks to growl it did not took much damage.

"Charmander use growl again and again" Kenneth yelled.

Squirtle uses tackle again but it did not do much damage.

"Now is your chance use scratch". Charmander used many scratch attack. Squirtle fell down and fainted.

"Squirtle is unable to battle Charmander wins. The victory goes to Kenneth" Professor announced.

"Oh Yes!" Kenneth picks up charmander and pets it.

"You just won by luck" Gary smirks and walks away.

"Hey Ken, that was amazing battle. I would like to battle you next time. Nick said while putting his hand on Kenneth's shoulder.

"Any way I think it's better if we go on our own ways" Nick suggested.

Ken wasn't sure about letting Nick go on his own. Even though Gary was a jerk he was right. Sheltering Nick too much would only make him weak. Ken makes his decision and says.

"Yeah you go on I will start from tomorrow" Ken said as both of them part away.

* * *

In Ken's house when Sherry was watching TV then bell rings. She opens to find out Ken at doorstep. She looks at him up and down.

"So, how did it go?" She asked.

"Forget about that meet my new friend." He said as Charmander who was hiding behind wall comes out.

"Oh, he is so cute." She said crouching down and smiling at Charmander.

"Hey, Charmander say hi to my mom." To which Charmander got confused. He walked towards her little bit scared and extends his paws. Sherry shakes his hands and says.

"Hello Charmander."

Ken comes in and sits on sofa and Sherry sits beside him. Charmander wanders around the house in curiosity. Ken tells her everything that happened at the lab.

"Congrats you won your first battle" Sherry pats him on the back.

"I will be leaving tomorrow" Ken said.

"What's with the change of plan" Sherry asked.

"It's nothing just not in a mood to leave today. And I need to get acquainted with Charmander here." He said.

"Well as you wish. Lunch will be ready in few moments. Get ready for tomorrow pack you bag take supplies you need." She said. Ken nods and goes to bedroom with Charmander.

* * *

Later that night Ken gets prepared for his journey tomorrow. He grabs his bag and puts five empty pokeball and Kanto map. He looks at his bookshelf. And look for book which he could read on his journey. But then he realize that most of them he has completed.

"I think I will keep the books here. Don't want my bag to be overweighed" he sighs.

He then sits on his bed Charmander follows him and sits beside him. Ken grabs the family photo and looks at it. Charmander looks between his trainer and photo with curiosity. Ken notice Charmander's puzzled look.

"Hey Charmander see this person is my dad and one below him is my big brother." He said pointing at them.

"One day we will become as strong as my father." Ken said to which Charmander nods.

"Now let's go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow." Ken said as he pats Charmander.

He removes to photo from the frame and puts it in his bag. Then both of them go to sleep.

* * *

Next day Ken is ready to start his journey. He checks his bag once more and looks at family photo. Then he puts it back in its photo frame.

"Dad I promise I will become as strong as you." He said then exits his room.

Ken is now ready to leave.

"Ken wait I brought you something." Sherry said.

"What is it now" He asked.

"I brought you a gift" Sherry said hiding something behind her back.

"Mom, tell me already the suspense is killing me" Ken got impatient.

"Ta-da" She smiles showing him a book. He gasps at sight of it. It's Ken's favorite book "A Son's Hope part 2".

"No way had I almost forgotten about it. Thank you Mom." He said and quickly puts it in his bag.

"One more thing here is some food for you. I don't know what Charmander likes so I brought some fruits." Sherry said looking at Charmander.

"Mom you are the best" Ken said as he hugs her and kisses her on cheeks. Sherry also kisses him on cheek. She crouches down to Charmander's level.

"Hey, little guy take care of Ken. He can get reckless sometimes." She giggled and pats his head.

"Mom, I will be leaving now" Ken opens the door.

"One more thing" Sherry said.

"Do you have more gifts because I like gifts" Ken smiled.

Sherry wanted to stop him but she couldn't. Because now all she can do is have faith in him.

"Ken If you meet a pretty girl you like, don't forget about me" She said.

"You just had to go there didn't you." He sighed and waves his hand.

* * *

On his way to Viridian city Ken battles many wild Pokemon. He catches Rattata also his Charmander learns ember. After walking for few minutes Kenneth arrives is Viridian city. He goes in Pokémon center and gets his Pokémon healed up. He goes to Viridian city gym but it's closed.

"Why is this gym closed" Ken said.

"This gym is always closed". Someone said from behind.

Ken turns around to see an old man.

"When is it going to open" Ken asked.

"I don't know nobody knows who gym leader is" the old man said.

"Well there is another gym in Pewter city" the man said.

Kenneth quickly opens his map to see where it is.

"I need to head towards north from here".

Kenneth enters in Viridian Forest. After walking for few moments he sees a Pikachu eating some apple. Kenneth sends out his Rattata.

"Rattata I choose you. Use quick attack" Kenneth commands his Pokémon. The wild Pikachu takes a direct hit. The wild Pikachu uses thunder shock. Rattata quickly faints.

"No! Rattata" Kenneth switches to charmander. "Charmander use ember" charmander's ember attack deals lot of damage. "Now is my chance. Go! Poke ball." The poke ball shakes for few moments and stops

"Yeah! I caught a Pikachu""cha-charmander"

After battling other trainers and making his team stronger. Kenneth finally arrives in Pewter city

"Pewter city gym here I come" Ken said.

* * *

So that's it for this chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Review, follow or favorite to get story alert and show support.

Now I will tell you my original plans. Originally there was going to be prologue chapter before first. Ken's mother's name was unknown. Then I decided to name her Sheila, then Savannah but I discarded them and used Sherry. The conflict between Ken and Sherry was not in my original plan. Originally chapter one was suppose to start from Chapter 2 of this fic. So that's it for today


	3. Chapter 3: First Gym Battle

Hello readers thank you for waiting. Sorry this is short chapter. I will try to make chapters as long as possible. Now let's get started. I don't own Pokemon all rights goes to the respective owners.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: First Gym Battle**

Kenneth gets in Pokémon center and heals his Pokémon. He heads towards Pewter city gym. Kenneth seems to be little nervous about his first gym badge. This battle won't be like other battle. This isn't walk in the park. But he was somewhat confidence that he had done enough training to at least last few minutes. He looked at Charmander then back at door and gulps.

"Finally I'm here Pewter city gym." Kenneth said as he and Charmander heads in the gym. Then he sees a man standing on other side of battle. He was dark skinned brown hair and small eyes. Ken wondered how can he see like that.

"Welcome to Pewter city gym and I'm Brock the gym leader" Brock said.

"I… I'm here to challenge you for gym badge" Kenneth said nervously.

Then a referee appears and announces the rule "This battle is going to be two on two. Trainer is allowed to switch their Pokémon. When either side of Pokémon is unable to continue the opposite side wins. Let the battle begin"

"Geodude I choose you" Brock calls out his Pokémon.

"I have type disadvantage but I have no choice. Go! Rattata" Ken sends out his Pokemon

"You can have your first move" Brock said

"Fine by me Rattata use quick attack"

Rattata lands many quick attacks but Geodude looks unfazed.

"Geodude use tackle" Geodude lunges at rattata but with rattata's speed it easily dodges it

"Rattata use tackle again"

"Geodude defense curl and the grab Rattata and toss it up". Rattata charges towards opponent. But Geodude grabs Rattata and throws it up

"Now finish it using tackle" Geodude tackles Rattata and It faints

"Rattata is unable to battle Geodude wins" referee announces.

"Rattata return you deserve some rest" Kenneth puts Rattata back in pokeball. He then looks at Charmander. The red lizard nods and jumps on battlefield.

"I'm counting on you charmander."

"Charmander use ember" Brock's Geodude looks unfazed but it got burned from that ember. Geodude took some damage from burn.

"Now use scratch again and again" Charmander viciously attack. Brock's Geodude faints. At this Ken can't believe that he took down Brock's Geodude and with type disadvantage.

"Not bad for a beginner "Brock says after switching to other Pokémon

"Go! Onix I choose you "Onix comes out and roars. The rock snake pokemon roars sending a small shock wave which pushes Charmander and Ken little behind. The ground also shakes little. At the sight of the huge snake. Ken gets nervous.

"It's huge but that doesn't matters. The bigger they are the harder they fall" Kenneth said

"Charmander use ember" Charmander uses ember but Onix easily dodges it.

"Now Onix use bind" Onix circles Charmander and binds it.

"No! Charmander try to brake free. Charmander struggles but is unable to break free.

"Now Onix use tackle" Onix lands a direct hit and Charmander faints.

"No! Charmander" Kenneth runs towards Charmander and picks him up. "Charmander are you okay" Kenneth said. To which he nods.

"Take him to Pokémon center and come back when you get stronger." Brock said

Kenneth nods and runs towards Pokémon center.

* * *

Nurse Joy takes Kenneth's Rattata and Charmander into emergency room and takes care of Pokémon. After few hours later nurse Joy and Chansey comes out with stretcher

"Your Pokémon are fully healed and they are battle ready." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you very much" Kenneth says and leaves to Pokémon center

"I need to train my Pokémon and make them stronger. I will go back to Viridian forest and battle some other trainers." Kenneth heads back to Viridian forest.

After battling many trainer Ken noticed difference between Brock's and his pokemon. Ken stars to analyze.

"All Brock's Pokemon are rock type and rock type have very high defense. that is true but they lack speed and attack and that's their weakness. If I increase my Pokemon's speed and attack. Then they will be able to dodge attacks and even the defense with high attack." Ken said.

He calls out Rattata and tell them their training routine. They start training for rematch.

* * *

So that's it for this chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Review, follow or favorite to get story alert and show support.

Originally the chapter name was going to be Hard as rock. In previous chapter Ken was going to start his journey the same day he got starter. but it was discarded because I need to show some Mother-Son bond. So that's it see you in next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers welcome to another chapter of Pokemon Light Shadow. Sorry for delay I was busy with studies etc. Thanks for waiting thank you for your reviews and support. This is also short. Let's get started. I don't own Pokemon all rights goes to the respective owners.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Defense, Attack and Speed**

After taking some rest in Pokémon center. Kenneth and Charmander heads towards Pewter city gym.

"I hope that this strategy works" Kenneth said to Charmander.

Both of them arrive in Pewter city gym.

"You came back again" Brock said.

Kenneth says "I want a rematch".

"You got your rematch" Brock replies.

The rules were same two on two battle. Charmander puffs his chest signaling Kenneth that he is ready.

"Go Geoudude" Brock sends out his Geodude. "Rattata I choose you"

"Charmander hang back I will send you later." Ken said smiling at him. Charmander looked at the trainer in disappointment but he knows what's best for him. Ken sends out a Rattata.

"Rattata use quick attack and then hyper fang. Rattata quickly attacks and then uses hyper fang. Geodude flinches.

"So you increased speed of your Pokémon, impressive" Brock said. "Your Pokémon may have high defense but you lack speed" Kenneth said.

"Rattata use hyper fang again and again". Rattata unleashes hyper fang while dodging every tackle attack from Geodude. After many successful hyper fangs Geodude faints.

"I'm impressed" Brock says as he calls back his Pokémon. "But how will you defeat my Onix" he says while sending out his Onix.

"Rattata climb on Onix's head and use hyper fang" Kenneth said. While Onix go for tackle attack Rattata dodges attack and climb on Onix's head and uses hyper fang on its fin. Onix roars painfully.

"Onix shake Rattata out and then use bind" Brock commands. Onix shakes of Rattata and then binds it with its tail. "Now use tackle again and again". Onix binds Rattata strongly and tackles. Then Onix toss Rattata in air and tackles again. Rattata faints.

"Thanks Rattata take a good rest Charmander I choose you" Kenneth said while he calls back his Rattata and sends Charmander

"A Charmander against Onix" Brock said.

"I know, but I have strategy." Kenneth said.

"Charmander use ember" Kenneth orders. Onix easily dodges. "Onix use bind". Onix circles around Charmander and binds him. "No Charmander try to break free". Charmander struggles but is unable to escape. Onix uses tackle again and again. Charmander is exhausted and took too much damage

"That's it, use ember on Onix" Kenneth said. Charmander uses ember and Onix is burned. Charmander breaks free.

"Now Charmander climb on Onix's head and then use ember". Charmander runs towards Onix while dodging all its attack. He climbs on Onix's head.

"Shake him out" Brock says but Charmander holds tightly. "Finish it off with another ember" Kenneth says. Charmander uses ember and Onix falls and faints. "Yeah we did it" Kenneth says as he runs towards Charmander and hugs him. Charmander licks Kenneth.

"As a proof of your victory I present you a boulder badge" Brock says while giving Kenneth the badges

"Yes I got a boulder badge". "Congratulation on your first gym badge" Brock says while shaking Kenneth hand

* * *

Kenneth and Charmander leave Pewter city gym and goes to Pokémon center. They take some rest. After few hours Kenneth sees a familiar face it's Nick. Ken goes to greet him.

"Hey Nick I thought you would be ahead of me" Ken said.

"Oh Ken it's you. You kind of startled me. Ahh I'm fine I just caught two pokemon. Caterpie which evolved into Metapod then Butterfree. Then this Pidgy. What about you. Nick asked.

"Yes I also caught two Pokemon Rattata and Pikachu. Plus I also got my first gym badge." Ken said.

"Oh um congrats." Nick said nervously.

"Wait you left a day before me right" Ken asked.

"Yes, I got lost in forest" Nick answered.

Ken reaches into his bag pack and rifles through it. "Umm where is it. It's got to be here. Got it here take it." Ken extends a Kanto map to Nick.

"Sorry I can't take it you must need it too." Nick refused the offer.

"Don't worry I have a spare one. I was going to give it to you anyway." Ken grinned at him.

"Well if you insist thanks" Nick accepted and smiled at him.

"Ken before my gym battle can I have one-on-one battle with you." Nick requested.

"Sure I am always ready." Ken said.

* * *

Both of them go to the open lawn for battle. Nick chooses his Bulbasaur and Ken goes with Charmander.

"Your Bulbasaur looks strong but that won't matter. You think all this year I was just sitting in home doing nothing. I studied everything about Pokemon. Their strength and weaknesses. Pokemon moves and what they do. Now let's do it" Ken said

"Go Charmander use ember". Kenneth commanded. Charmander uses ember but Bulbasaur dodges

"Bulbasaur use leach seed" the seed lands directly on Charmander and wraps him in vines. Charmander struggles but is unable to break free.

"Now Bulbasaur use vine whip again and again. Bulbasaur viciously attack Charmander.

"Charmander do something quick use Ember" but Charmander took lots of hits and is unable to move from wines.

Suddenly Charmander starts to glow. "Oh yes?" Kenneth said. Charmander evolves into Charmeleon. "Yes! My Charmander evolved into Charmeleon but let's finish this battle". Ken said to which Nick nods

"Bulbasaur use leach seed again" the seed heads to Charmeleon

"Use ember on that seed" ember burns that seed

"Now finish it off with ember" Bulbasaur takes direct attack from ember.

"Now finish it off with scratch" Charmeleon runs towards Bulbasaur and uses scrath to which Bulbasaur faints.

"Oh yes good work Charmander I mean Charmeleon." Ken said to which Charmeleon shows him thumbs up.

"Ken that was amazing battle" Nick said.

"Thanks to you my pokemon evolved" Ken said.

"Thank you too I feel more confident about gym." Nick said.

"A word of advice Brock is a rock type user. Just use them same strategy you did with me and you will be fine." Ken said as he grinned. To which Nick nods.

"Now let's take a rest" Nick said.

* * *

So that's it for this chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Review, follow or favorite to get story alert and show support.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello sorry for late update again. This one is also small chapter. I don't own Pokemon all rights goes to the respective owners.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Rock and Roll**

Few days later Nick wins his first gym badge. Ken and Nick head towards Cerulean city for their next gym.

As Kenneth and Nick heads towards Mt Moon they see a Geodude approaching. "Geo-geodude".

"What is it trying to say" Nick asks.

"I think it wants to follow it" Kenneth replied. "Geo-geo-geodude".

"Let's follow it" Kenneth says. The wild Geodude leads them to a cave. They head inside.

"Its pitch black I can't see a thing" Nick says. Kenneth smile and says

"I have an idea, Charmeleon I choose you". "Can you show us light with your fire?"

* * *

As Geodude takes them out of cave. They see a man in lab suite who is tied with ropes and two men in black clothes with 'R' on their chest.

"Ken quick hide" Nick quickly pulls Ken behind a rock.

"Thanks. What are this people up to." Ken whispered.

"I don't know let's keep looking" Nick suggested.

"Please you can take all money you want. Just don't take my research work." The man in lab suit pleaded.

"It isn't the money we are after. It's those fossils we are after. Do you know who we are?" one of the men asked."

"Nope" The man in lab suit answered with grin.

"Why you little" One of the men attacks him.

"Ken this is getting serious. We should call police." Nick suggested.

"No, it would be too late. Those men don't look tough. Listen I'll distract them. Then you save that scientist." Ken suggested. To which Nick nodded.

"Hey you two underlings" Kenneth provoked them.

"Who are you calling underling? We are team rocket" one of them said.

"What is team rocket" Ken asked with smug smile. Which made them more furious.

"Go Ekans and Koffing" the two of them sends their Pokémon.

"If we win you will leave that man alone." Ken said.

"And if we win all of your Pokémon belongs to us" one of the man said.

"Fine by me" Kenneth said.

"Go Charmeleon and Pikachu" Kenneth says.

"Ekans use poison sting and Koffing use smog" They both said. Charmeleon doges attack but Pikachu get's direct hit and get's poisoned. "No Pikachu" Kenneth yelled. "Charmeleon use ember on Koffing and Pikachu use Thunder shock" Kenneth said. Both of their Pokémon dodges and they attack Pikachu with poison sting and smog. Pikachu faints.

Meanwhile Nick sneaks towards the scientist and unties him. "Are you okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah I'm okay" the man said.

Back where Kenneth is battling those guys in black clothes. "Charmeleon use ember on Koffing then on Ekans. Koffing gets direct hit from ember and Ekans also. They both fall down together. "Now finish them off with ember" Chameleon's ember hit both of them and faints.

"How did we lose to a boy?" one of them said.

"Now all of you leave" Kenneth said.

"You may have won today but you made big mistake interfering with Team Rocket." Both of team rocket member runs away. Kenneth goes towards Nick.

"Thank you ohh where are my manners my name is Aiden and I'm a scientist" he said

"Hello my name is Kenneth and this is my best friend" Kenneth said while he points towards Nick. "Hi my name is Nick". "Why did they tie you" Kenneth asked. "As I said I'm a scientist who works on reviewing ancient Pokémon from their fossils" Aiden said.

"Is this your Geodude?" Kenneth asked. "No It tried to save me but it was outnumbered and it retreated" Aiden said. "Well, you should thank it because it led us to you" Kenneth said. Geodude blushes.

"I've got two fossils a dome fossil and a helix fossil" Aiden said while showing those fossils. "Whoa I have never seen fossil so close before" Kenneth said. "Me too" Nick said. "Where you two heading" Aiden asks. "Towards Cerulean city" Nick replied. "You are not that far its right trough that cave" Aiden said. "Where are you headed" Kenneth asks. "Towards Cinnabar Island" Aiden said.

Both Kenneth and Nick head towards Cerulean city. They suddenly hear a voice coming from behind. They turned around to see the same Geodude coming towards them. "Geo-geodude". "Hey I think this Geodude likes you" Nick said. Geodude nods. "Hey Geodude you want to come with me?" Geodude jumps on Kenneth. "I take that as a yes" Kenneth said as he remove a Poke ball from his bag and throws it up. Geodude jumps and touches the poke ball. "Yeah I got a Geodude"

* * *

So that's it for this chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Review, follow or favorite to get story alert and show support.


End file.
